


bad habit

by b_o_i



Series: ppl's yuki fantasies LMAO [2]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Sexual Fantasy, another teen boy being a teen boy......
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_o_i/pseuds/b_o_i
Summary: And it’s not as if he’s trying to disrespect him in any capacity, but... but when that no good, trouble making cousin of his put that—that image into his head—well, how was he supposed to forget about that? Yuki, in the girl’s uniform... this is a dangerous step up. Dangerous, because Makoto just can’t stop thinking about it!
Relationships: Makoto Takei/Sohma Yuki
Series: ppl's yuki fantasies LMAO [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785385
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	bad habit

**Author's Note:**

> back a year later with another 'someone having unrealistic yuki fantasies' fic......happy season 2

Makoto Takei considers himself a fairly reasonable, rational person. He considers himself a good student council president and a good student. He considers himself, above all, self aware. Of course, being so utterly self aware, he is comfortable enough with himself to admit to having a... crush, perhaps... on, obviously, Sohma Yuki. Who doesn’t? Who wouldn’t, once they caught a look at his—well, his everything. His hair, his face, his big, pretty eyes. Even his voice is pretty! And so, being a reasonable, rational person, of course he would like Yuki in that way. How could he not? 

Of course he is the top candidate for student council president once Makoto graduates—he has no doubts that Yuki is going to do a fantastic job. 

And it’s not as if he’s trying to disrespect him in any capacity, but... but when that no good, trouble making cousin of his put that—that image into his head—well, how was he supposed to forget about that? Yuki, in the girl’s uniform... of course he’d caught wind of the Yuki in a dress for the festival fiasco (might have stopped in to take a look), but. This is a dangerous step up. Dangerous, because Makoto just can’t stop thinking about it! About Yuki’s face and how short the skirt would be and his legs—Yuki is usually excused from gym for health reasons (as well as being in a different grade) so Takei’s never actually seen them before. 

And look, just because he has a thing for Yuki doesn’t mean he’s ever planned to act on it—he interacts with him in a purely professional way! He’s never... indulged himself like this. The thought of doing this sort of thing, using the idea of his underclassman without his permission, makes him feel... something he does not like. Guilty, maybe. But honestly, how many girls in the school haven’t done the exact same thing—or worse! Surely he wouldn’t be the only one having inappropriate thoughts about the prince of their high school. Who wouldn’t? Hell, his cousin was the one who thought the whole thing up! That’s kind of suspicious, isn’t it! 

So, it’s not horrible of him to think this way. Not too bad to lie in his bed and think about that haunting image the newest Sohma put into his head. 

He closes his eyes to picture it more clearly: Yuki, with his lovely eyes and his lovely legs and a skirt just a tad bit too short, and his voice saying—he’s said his name before, and called him President Takei; the first time they met, he called him senpai. He can’t decide which of the three he likes better. 

Where would they be? He can’t think of the school uniform without automatically thinking of the school, so maybe a classroom? Yeah, an empty classroom, abandoned after school is over. Maybe the student council room—Yuki stayed afterwards to ask him some questions about next year. The reason why he’s wearing the girls uniform isn’t important—it’s the fact that he is. That he would be. 

Yuki would sit on the desk in front of the podium to talk to him, and his skirt would ride up his thighs because it’d be too damn short. And for once, Makoto wouldn’t enforce the dress code—making Yuki cover his legs up again would be a crime. But anyway, his skirt would ride up and he would notice, and flush, and cross his legs to save face. 

“Mister President,” he would say, his pretty voice pitched quieter than usual. Makoto would have to lean in to hear him. Brace a hand on either side of him. Maybe Yuki would flush even deeper. 

“Yes?” He would ask. 

“Do you... really think I would make a good president next year?” 

And of course Makoto would want to sooth his worries—would bring a hand up to cup his cheek, more confident in his fantasy than he would ever dare in real life. “Of course,” he would say, “You’re my first choice.”

“Would you...” his eyes would shift down, and Makoto would put his fingers under his chin and tilt his head up, so he couldn’t look away, “Would you teach me, senpai? How to be a good president?”

And somehow he would know that it wasn’t really about being president—there’d be a look in Yuki’s eyes, and of course he would teach him. He wonders if Yuki would be inexperienced, or if he’s done this before—likes to imagine that he hasn’t, that Makoto would be the first one to touch him, the first one to close the distance between them and kiss him, the first one to grasp his hips like this and shove his legs open so he can stand between them. And he imagines Yuki gasping into the kiss, grasping at Makoto's shoulders or uniform or whatever else he can reach.

“Mister President,” he would gasp when he’d finally pull away, lips red and wet, “What are you—?”

“I’m teaching you,” Makoto would say, “How to be a good president.”

Yuki’s mouth would curl into a surprised O, and he would blush and then nod, give in, tilt his head back and let Makoto take whatever he liked—he ignores the fact that all though Yuki was soft spoken at times, he was never this soft, never this submissive. He imagines running his hands up those pale, soft thighs and under his too-shirt skirt. Yuki would gasp—god, maybe he would even be wearing panties or something, maybe something lacy and—“naughty,” Makoto would whisper, “you’ve been bad, haven’t you. Breaking dress code like this.” 

Yuki would bring a hand up to cover his face, and Makoto would take it and pull it away. God, but he would blush so pretty. He’s seen Yuki embarrassed before, and it left butterflies in his stomach at the sight. 

“I’m sorry, Makoto senpai. I just... wanted to surprise you.”

“This is for me?” He would ask, much less breathless than he is right now, and Yuki would hesitantly nod. 

God, Makoto would take what was his—imagines running his fingers over the lace and hearing Yuki moan, imagines running a hand up his shirt and feeling his chest, imagines him sensitive and untouched and shivering. He imagines gripping Yuki’s hips and grinding against him until they both spill, imagines Yuki staining his pretty skirt. He imagines pushing Yuki down into the desk, imagines him splayed out like something in a magazine, skirt and shirt both hiked up and perfect, imagines kissing his neck and his stomach and maybe even his—his—taking him in his mouth and giving him the pleasure he deserves. Maybe even imagines Yuki sinking to his knees instead, staring up at him through his lashes with those big, pretty eyes and wrapping a delicate hand around him and sticking out his pink tongue and licking, wrapping his red lips around him and—oh god, he thinks, he pants, oh god, oh shit, and then he spills into his hand, the image of Yuki’s lips around his cock burned into the backs of his eyelids. 

He comes down slowly, and by then he’s getting cold. Oh, god, he thinks, trudging his way to the bathroom to clean up. There’s no way he’ll be able to look Yuki in the eyes tomorrow—and there’s a meeting for all the student council business. 

Just the two of them in the room, for this one—he shivers at the idea of that one turning out like the one he just played out in his head.

Don’t be ridiculous, Makoto, he tells himself. His relationship with Yuki is and will continue to be purely professional! 

(Privately, he admits to himself that he’s definitely going to be doing this again.)


End file.
